Being His
by JDB7707
Summary: Happy/OC one shot.


_**AN: A few months back, Sweetkiwi604 sent_ me a prompt for a Happy one shot. At this point, there have been so many different drafts, I'm not even sure how it got to this. And I have a feeling this is not exactly what she was wanting, but here it is none the less. _**_

_**__**...**__**_

_**__**Sweetkiwi: For you. We've talked before about how a story can start out one way and veer off in a completely different direction... This would be that story. Hope you enjoy it though.  
><strong>__**_

_**__**...**__**_

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy, everything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize belong to me.**_

_**...**_

_**_**__T**his version of the character is **__**_**_******VERY******_**_**__** different from how I've written him in my other stories**__**_**__**_**__**. You've been warned...**__**_**_

_**...**_

There's a feeling you get when you know shit's fixing to go down. When you sense the wheels are going to come off the bus and send you careening over the edge of a very steep cliff. When you know if you take one more step, you're completely fucked. Happy was about to take that step when the first shot zipped by his shoulder. He hardly flinched. Two more steps into the room and a second shot went by his knee.

Happy's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark and he could see her now. She was sitting at the kitchen table, gun at the ready in one hand, cigarette in the other. He wasn't concerned she'd shoot him. In fact, he knew she wouldn't. The woman was a crack shot...better than he was even. She had known he was coming. And if she had intended to hit him, she would have. She was just fucking with him. He took a few more steps and she put a bullet in the worn wood floor at his feet.

"Makin' my goddamn ears ring, Blake! Put the fuckin' gun down!".

"I'm done taking orders from you. Done with you period, asshole", she said. Her voice was quiet and had an edge to it he'd never heard. He didn't like it.

"That right?". Happy slowly walked toward her, his movements almost catlike. "What's goin' on in that head of your's Blake? Thinkin' you're gonna walk? Pack your shit and leave me?". The words were like venom dripping from his lips. He continued to stalk forward, flipping on the kitchen light as he went, until he was in front of her. "Think I'd never let that happen?".

Blake stood abruptly, the chair she was sitting in falling over, and pointed the gun at Happy's chest. "I _think_ when you decided to get your dick sucked in the middle of the fucking club house...in front of everyone we fucking know...you lost your say in what I do". She was shaking, her whole body bristling with anger.

He felt a flicker of something akin to guilt, but shook it off. She'd fucked up royally tonight and had to answer for it.

"So that's what tonight was about, huh? You make a fool of yourself and me in some shit hole bar by pushin' up on some douche bag, all because I got a little head?". Happy's own fury was bubbling to the surface. The anger and humiliation of getting a phone call from Juice of all people, telling him he'd just caught his old lady about to cheat, came rushing back.

"Are you fucking serious? You really think you did nothing wrong? You were here! Not on the god damn road!", Blake screamed, jabbing the gun in his chest with each sentence.

Happy had enough. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the side, causing Blake to drop the gun. His other hand went to her chest as he pushed her back against the wall, the impact knocking the wind out of her. As she struggled to get her breath back, Happy leaned his weight into her and grabbed her face.

"I do what the fuck I want! You're a god damn old lady! You don't do shit that will embarrass me or the club!", Happy roared, his face inches from Blake's.

"Fuck you", she sputtered, her voice barely audible due to lack of oxygen.

Happy felt himself beginning to slip toward a rage he didn't want to be in with her. As pissed as he was, he wouldn't cross that line. Letting go of her body, he pinned her with a murderous look and backed away slowly until he was a few feet from her. Blake slumped against the wall and stared back.

"You really want out? Throw away five years because I slipped up one night?", he asked incredulously.

His apparent lack of remorse for what he had done had Blake pushing off the wall and going for the gun. She instantly regretted the move when Happy's boot made contact with her ass, pushing her face down on the kitchen floor. He held her there a moment, his breathing almost as heavy as her's.

"You ain't a stupid woman. So I'm gonna assume you knew Juice was there tonight. Knew he was gonna see you actin' like a fuckin' whore and pull you outta there. That this was some fucked up idea you had to get back at me and would never actually go through with it." Happy's voice was low and dangerous. It occurred to Blake it was likely the voice he used when he tortured someone and a chill ran through her body. "Answer me Blake. Would you have done it?".

Knowing better than to push him, but the betrayal she felt robbing her of good judgement, she answered through gritted teeth, "If you can, I can too."

The speed in which he yanked her up off the floor by her hair would have made her dizzy if the pain radiating from her scalp wasn't so intense. Her vision went blurry and she struggled to remain upright as he twisted one of her arms behind her back, bringing it up between her shoulder blades and shoved her into the wall again.

"You forget who you belong to, bitch?", Happy screamed into her ear, pulling her head back hard and causing her to sob in pain.

"Let go asshole! That hurts!" Blake tried to push back against him with her body to no avail. He was solid muscle and she was no match.

"Good! Maybe you need a little pain to remember who the fuck I am and what I'm capable of", he spat.

Happy dragged her away from the wall and began to walk her out of the kitchen, her arm still pinned between them and his hand fisted in her hair. As they moved forward, he lowered his head next to her ear and whispered, "Think that guy you were throwin' yourself at could do you right? Think he'd know how you need it?"

Happy released Blake as they reached the couch and pushed her down on the cushions on her knees. When she tried to turn and get away, he moved his body flush with her's, reaching around her shoulders and grabbing her throat. "Uh uh, you ain't goin' anywhere. Seems you need remindin' who this belongs to". Happy shoved his hand down the back of her shorts as he said it and roughly pushed two fingers in her pussy from behind. She was wet and he smirked at the discovery. Blake loved the fight as much as he did. Crazy bitch got off on the anger. As he worked his fingers in and out of her, his own desire began to build.

"It belonged to you before you put your dick in that whore's mouth. You might as well go find her because you're not fucking me", Blake panted, trying to conceal the wanton lust in her voice.

"Oh but I am", he growled, as he slid the hand at her throat to the back of her neck. He held her down and leaned forward, harshly biting into the tendon in her shoulder that was popping out from the strain on her neck. She moaned deeply and her pussy clenched around his fingers as he ground his teeth into her skin. Happy hummed low in his throat at the feeling, "See. You fuckin' want it".

Happy pulled his fingers from her and stood up, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his dick. He stroked himself as he looked at her sprawled over the back of the couch. "Get up and take your fuckin' clothes off. Lemme see that shit".

Blake pushed herself up off the couch, but didn't turn to face him. She knew what he was asking for. She pushed her shorts down her legs and stepped out of them, her bare ass just inches from his dick. It took all he had not to plunge into her right then, but he kept himself in check. He needed to see them first, needed the visual confirmation that she belonged to him, then he'd take her.

Slowly, she began to draw her tank top up her body. Inch by inch, the extensive tattoos across her back began to show. His tattoos. Work done by his hands, on his woman. Deep, black ink that marked her as his. Blake lifted the shirt over her head and pulled her dark hair over her shoulder, leaving her back exposed to him. He reached out and touched the bold Gothic lettering that ran the length of her spine...**HAPPY**. Blake shivered at his touch and a smirk played on his lips. Any fight she had was gone, her body completely under his control.

Happy moved toward her, tracing over the other tattoos that mattered most...the smiley faces, the reaper sickle, the entwined snakes. All of them binding her to him. He mapped them again, then leaned forward and whispered menacingly in her ear, "What do these mean? What do they make you?"

"Your's", Blake replied breathlessly.

"That's right. And I suggest you don't fuckin' forget it again." With that, Happy bent her forward onto the couch and drove into her with more force than he knew he had. Blake screamed a string of obscenities as he began hammering into her. Her dirty words only spurred him on and he dug the fingers of one hand into her hip, as the other moved to her shoulder and pulled her tight against him. He knew he wouldn't last long enough for her to get off. But this wasn't about her pleasure, or even his. His dark possession of her and need to prove his point overshadowed any enjoyment for either of them.

He came seconds later, pulling out of Blake's body before he'd fully finished, the last few drops of come hitting the floor in front of the couch. He tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped up, watching as Blake pulled her tank top back on and sat down.

She looked up at him defiantly as Happy leaned down and took her chin in his hand. "It don't matter who sucks my dick. You're the only woman I fuck with it and that should be enough."

He kissed her forehead and walked out.


End file.
